Fighting for the Cup
by Azerea
Summary: Only one person feels worse than Harry about losing the Quidditch Match, Oliver Wood. Harry tries to convince him that all hope is not lost.


**A/N: I am going to be changing my name to countrymusicwriter. **

Written for the Canon Relationships Challenge by Fire The Canon

* * *

Fighting for the Cup

Harry awoke in the hospital Sunday morning still feeling quite upset about the Quidditch match the previous day and the state of his broomstick. Not to mention his fear about seeing the Grim. He heard the quiet chatter of the people standing around his bed. Ron and Hermione were sitting on one side and the entire Gryffindor team surrounded the rest of his bed.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw he was awake.

"Yes," Harry answered untruthfully. He glanced over at the Gryffindor team. Everyone looked much less shaken than the last time he'd seen them. Well, everyone but Wood.

Wood looked like he'd been attacked by a dementor. His face was gaunt and when he spoke his voice was lifeless. "I don't blame you for the loss, Harry," he said.

"Of course you don't, Oliver," George said.

"I'm really sorry," Harry replied. "I know how much you want to win the Cup this year."

"It's alright," Wood answered, although it Harry was reasonably sure it wasn't. "There was nothing you could do."

"If I'd caught the snitch sooner..."

"How could you have? It was raining too hard. It's amazing you were able to see the snitch at all. And with all those dementors... There was nothing you could do. I just wanted to get that Cup so much."

"We still have a chance. We have a great team. If everything works out we might get it. Don't give up yet."

"We've had a good team since you started playing."

"Yes Harry, you're the only good player on the team," Fred said.

"What happened last year was out of our control. And my first year I was in the hospital for the last match," Harry replied to Wood.

"I know. I'm not blaming you. I just don't want Slytherin to get the Cup again. Especially when this is my last chance to get it."

"Don't give up on it yet. We'll all play harder in the other matches," Harry looked around at the rest of the team as he said this and saw them all nodding in agreement.

"But what if the dementors come to another match?" Wood asked. "It doesn't matter how hard we play, if you fall off your broom again and don't catch the snitch we hardly have a chance."

"Dumbledore will make sure they don't come back," Hermione spoke up. "He was furious about them being at this one."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But I still wish I knew how to fight them. I'll ask Professor Lupin, he made them go away on the train."

"Good, I don't want to worry about losing my seeker."

"You won't," Harry replied hoping it was true.

"And if we win against Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff loses to both then maybe..."

"Yes," Harry was glad to see that Wood was cheering up slightly. "We could win it."

"I think we might," Wood said nodding. "Well, I'll let you rest. You need to be ready for practice next week."

The rest of the team groaned.

"Honestly Oliver, the next match isn't for three months," Fred said.

"It really isn't necessary to start practicing already," George added.

"Of course it's necessary!" Wood argued. "If we don't practice as much as we can we don't have a chance of winning! And Harry I expect you'll be needing a new broomstick. I'll lend you a copy of Witch Broomstick sometime so you can decide which one to get."

Harry nodded as Wood left the room. The rest of the team followed giving Harry sympathetic smiles.

Finally only Ron and Hermione were left.

"Well," Ron said, "I reckon you cheered Wood up a bit."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You know he's feeling better when he starts planning Quidditch practice again."

* * *

Before the last match of the season Wood was unusually quiet. He mentioned the weather conditions quickly before they entered the locker room but after that he was silent.

Harry knew he, like the rest of the team, was feeling very nervous. It was even worse for him since everyone else had another chance at the Cup.

As the match progressed tension was high. The Slytherins were playing quite dirty and the Qryffindors kept retaliating.

Both teams were awarded multiple penalties and the game kept getting worse.

When Gryffindor was finally up by enough points to win the Cup Harry was unable to catch the Snitch thanks to Malfoy grabbing his broom.

But in the end, thanks to his amazing broom and Quidditch abilities, he caught the snitch.

Harry landed and Wood came running toward him. He was sobbing so hard it was a wonder he could see at all as he hugged Harry.

Harry wasn't sure but he was pretty sure he heard Wood say, "Thank you," in between sobs before the rest of the team came over and joined the hug.

As everyone cheered, Dumbledore presented Wood with the Cup. Wood passed Harry the Cup, and although he was sobbing, Harry knew Wood felt even happier than Harry himself. And that was saying something.


End file.
